


Another Door (3 sentence fic)

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence fic 2017 prompt Any, any; Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more/This ever-changing world pushes me through another door





	Another Door (3 sentence fic)

He was settled, content; a new career, a sense of purpose, he was managing with the prosthesis for the most part, and he no longer missed Charlotte but had rather come to enjoy the lack of drama a life without her gave him.

But then Robin broke it off with Matthew and as they sat in the office, Strike's arm around her while they drank beer and badmouthed her ex-fiance, something changed.

He didn't dare to make the first move, thinking she couldn't possibly care for him the way he'd come to care for her but one day she leaned over her desk and kissed him, and Strike knew he was hopelessly lost once more but didn't mind in the least.

[original comment thread at livejournal](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6020932#t6020932)


End file.
